maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
MAD's 100th Episode Special
MAD's 100th Episode Special is the 22nd episode of MAD Season 4, and the 100th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary It's MAD's double-sized 100th episode spectacular! This anniversary half-hour episode of MAD contains three MAD parodies: #'MAD of Steel': The man of steel must defeat General Zod where no Superman movie, television show, or comic has gone before. #'Sanjay and Krang': Sanjay Patel befriends a talking brain alien named Krang who keeps telling Sanjay to help him destroy the Ninja Turtles. #'Worst Show Ever': One Direction comes up with a song about MAD being the worst show on television ever. Segments #MADvent Calendar - In honor of the 100th episode, the calendar shows several moments of MAD: #*'SEASON ONE:' Footage of [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] accidentally erases Kermit the Frog's ''American Idol'' audition tape. #*'SEASON TWO:' MAD premieres its first "ape-isode", which goes over like a lead baboon. #*'SEASON THREE: '''MAD shows its first-ever silent sketch, [[The Mixed Martial Artist|'The Mixed Martial Artist']]. Subsequently, the audience is also silent. #*'SEASON FOUR:' The 100th episode itself is stolen when the black and white spies join forces. #Spy vs. Spy - MAD's 100th Episode Stolen! (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Opening Scene #[[MAD of Steel|'MAD of Steel']] (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man_of_Steel_(film) ''Man of Steel]) #Number 100 Carved Out of Marble (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Dog Fools His Owner (Cartoon) #More Flunco! Products - Lazits, Mime Wipes, Leprechaun Litter Box, Nosehair-Proof Security Helmet, and Worm Wallet (Ad Parody of Flanco) (Ad Parodies segment) #Who Cut the Cheese? (Cartoon) #Nose-Digging for Gold (Cartoon) #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - Car Accident (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions segment) #Humpty Dumpty's Below-Average Fall (Nursery Rhyme Parody of Humpty Dumpty) #Clown at Inferior Rent-A-Car (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Cavemen Office (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) (Animated by Tom Megalis) #World War DBZ (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_Z_(film) World War Z] / TV Parody of ''Dragon Ball Z'') (Ad Parodies segment) #Hole in the Shape of the Number 100 (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Try Hitting the Return Button, Mike (Live-action Cartoon segment) #MAD News - The MAD News Anchor announces that he realizes that he was supposed to read this disclaimer before the very episode of MAD, but he figured better late than never. #*'WARNING: '''Watching this episode of MAD may cause the following: #**Sweating #**Dizziness #**Nausea #**Numbness to the arms and neck #**Increased sensitivity to light #**Increased sensitivity to dark #**Increased sensitivity to Mark #**Uncontrollable fits of feline jealousy #**Burger hunger #**Buyer's remorse #**General irritability #**Lieutenant general irritability #**Rear admiral irritability #*And they go on, and on, and on. The MAD News Anchor also announces that he's sorry that he didn't read these earlier, but considering 100 side effects, it seems appropriate for this episode. #[[Sanjay and Krang|'Sanjay and Krang']] (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sanjay_and_Craig ''Sanjay and Craig] / Spoof on Krang from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'') #Alfred E. Neuman Popping Out of the Cake (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Alligator Eats a Princess (animated by Don Martin) #In MADmoriam to all the beloved characters who did not make it to the 100th episode: ##Black Spy (2010 - 2013) ##Dog in a box (2010 - 2012) ##White Spy (2010 - 2013) ##SpongeWow (2010 - 2011) ##Black Spy... Again (2010 - 2013) ##Fire Extinguisher (2010 - 2011) ##Cow (2011) ##Cauliflower (2010 - 2011) ##Frog the Bounty Hunter (2010 - 2012) ##Ape Sheriff (2010 - 2012) ##White Spy... Few more times (2010 - 2013) ##Black Spy... We've lost track (2010 - 2013) #'Bad Idea #100: '''Juice Boxing Gloves/Good Ideas, Inc. Closed Forever (Parody of a Juice Box and Boxing Gloves) (Bad Idea segment) #Beached Whales (Cartoon) #MAD Security Cam - Mars Rover (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Superheroes: They're Just Like Us (Cartoon) (Parody of DC Comics and Marvel Comics) #Spy vs. Spy - Lightsaber Duel: Part 2 (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Number 100 Reflection (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Kaputnik Park (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Worst Show Ever|'Worst Show Ever']] (Music Parody of "Best Song Ever" by One Direction) (MAD Music segment) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from MAD News) The MAD News Anchor continues on with the other side effects such as tonsilitis, gingivitis, not-too-brightest, and jeans-too-tightest. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only half-hour episode of MAD, and the only episode of MAD to not have an Animated Marginal. *Although the narrator in the segment ''In Madmoriam ''claims that the deceased characters will live on in reruns, MAD has never aired a rerun since the final episode. *It is unknown why Ape Sheriff was named as one of the deceased in the segment ''In Madmoriam, it was never stated in the show that he had died at all. *This is the sixth time Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles showed up, and the only time Sanjay and Craig showed up, and the only time that an episode of MAD has two Spy vs. Spy segments instead of just one. *This is the second time Man of Steel, ''World War Z'', and One Direction appeared, and the second appearance of Flunco!, because up until now, this segment hasn't appeared in the show since [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'Episode 57']]. *This is the third time the MAD News segment appeared in MAD Season 4, and the third appearance of Superheroes: They're Just Like Us, because up until now, Superheroes: They're Just Like Us has never been in the show since [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']] and [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 51']]. *This is the fourth appearance of MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions, because up until now, this segment has never been in the show. *This is the fifth time a MAD episode comes out on a holiday (Veterans' Day), and the fifth episode of MAD to contain both the MAD News segment and the MADvent Calendar. *This is the seventh episode where the MAD News segment interrupts another segment, the seventh time Spy vs. Spy used a pop culture reference, and the seventh episode of MAD to feature guest stars (Henry Winkler and "Weird Al" Yankovic). *This is the 13th time Spy vs. Spy was in color, the 61st time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, the seventh and final time Spy vs. Spy used a pop culture reference, the only time it used a pop culture reference outside of season 3 and this is the second time that the spies had a draw/tie. This happened in the first Spy vs. Spy segment after the MADvent Calendar. *This half-hour episode of MAD marks the final appearance of the MAD News segment. *One of the stop-motion segments in MAD's 100th Episode Special known as "Cavemen Office," is similar to the Stop-Motion Amanda segments that were used in Season 1 of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amanda_Show the Amanda Show], until they were discontinued starting with ''the Amanda Show ''Season 1, Episode 12. *This is the last episode to feature MAD Security Cam. Voices *Chris Cox - Gerry Lane *Grey DeLisle - Lara Lor-Van *Keith Ferguson - Harry *Jason Marsden - Sanjay, Louis *Jim Meskimen - Dog (British Voice) *Rachel Ramras - Gemma, Mime, Constance Lane, and Little Girl *Kevin Michael Richardson - ? *Kevin Shinick - The MADvent Calendar Announcer, Leonardo, Leprechaun, Cheese Wheel, Willie Wizzy, Niaill Horan, and the MAD News Anchor *Michael Sinterniklaas - Dog (Normal Voice) *Dana Snyder - Caveman, Man in car accident, Whale #2 *Stephen Stanton - ? *Tara Strong - Lois Lane, Whale #1, and Little Girl's Mother *Fred Tatasciore - President Barack Obama *Gary Anthony Williams - Boxer and Office Manager *Henry Winkler - Jor-El, Humpty Dumpty's Below-Average Fall Narrator, Car buyer *Adam Wylie - General Zod and Mike, Zayn *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Superman, Krang, One Direction's manager Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes